


Личный дракон Чарли Уизли

by fandomHarrySeverus2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, fandomharryseverus2018_5lvlDrabbl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarrySeverus2018/pseuds/fandomHarrySeverus2018
Summary: Чарли Уизли знает, что нужно Снейпу





	Личный дракон Чарли Уизли

Чарли Уизли пристально смотрит в темные глаза своего личного дракона: в них яростно бушует пламя. 

Если верить этому пронзительному взгляду, в котором так явственно читается ненависть ко всему человечеству в целом, — дракон готов испепелить все живое вокруг; а что не сгорит — сожрать. И растоптать то, что останется. 

Дракон ненавидит людей. Он твердолоб и холоден снаружи, но Чарли знает, что под толстой чешуей прячется ранимая душа и преданное сердце, пылающее тем же живым огнем, что и взгляд; что и вся пылкая сущность этого невероятного существа.

Темный дракон, полный внутреннего света; раздираемый противоречиями, стремящийся к равновесию.

Самый прекрасный дракон — а Чарли немало их повидал в своей жизни.

И неважно, что большинство считает его личного дракона существом злобным, подлым и неприятным — люди пытаются судить о том, чего не знают.

Чарли — один из тех, кто умеет обращаться с драконами; кто без страха может ступить на драконью территорию и укротить непокорного дракона. 

И даже попытаться войти в его логово.

— Мистер Уизли. Чем могу быть полезен? — во взгляде явно читается желание сжечь на месте незваного гостя. Или расчленить на мелкие куски. 

Или пустить его на ингредиенты, что вероятнее. Однако злобным взглядом Чарли не испугать — он слишком хорошо изучил своего дракона. За раздражением Снейп скрывает предвкушение.

— Рад вас видеть, профессор, — Чарли счастливо улыбается. Он страшно соскучился и абсолютно искренен в своих чувствах, он действительно рад встрече. — Можно мне войти?

Снейп для Чарли — самый настоящий дракон, которого он готов укрощать снова и снова. Без которого не мыслит жизни и которого он любит всей душой и не боится показывать это.

Драконы способны безошибочно распознавать ложь — и Чарли никогда не лжет Снейпу. Поэтому тот согласен терпеть его рядом.

Снейп делает шаг назад и чуть заметно кивает, приглашая. 

Чарли хочется немедленно оседлать своего дракона, приласкать все его чувствительные места, не прикрытые толстым слоем воображаемой брони, которую тот наращивал долгие годы в своих подземельях и не снял даже после победы над Волдемортом. Чарли известно, как пробраться под эту броню — но для этого нужно терпение: доверие дракона бесценно, однажды его заслужив, Чарли ни за что не обманет его ожиданий. Не разочарует. 

Сделает все возможное, чтобы привязать его к себе еще крепче.

— Дело всей моей жизни — укрощать драконов... — Чарли говорит это Снейпу, накладывая заклинание ошейника на его шею и фиксируя запястья. — Профессор, вы удивительный, вы невероятный! Вы настоящий дракон — сильный и выносливый. Вы — совершенство. И вы знаете об этом, верно? Поэтому ведете себя настолько высокомерно, поэтому презираете людей?

Снейп, вопреки словам Чарли, не в состоянии кого-либо презирать: он стоит на четвереньках, выпятив задницу, и тихо стонет — этот стон напоминает рычание нетерпеливого дракона. Чарли прекрасно знает, что сейчас нужно Снейпу — и готов ему это дать.

Он раздвигает его тощие ягодицы, гладит сжавшуюся дырку и несколько раз легонько стегает по ней ремнем. 

Дракон должен почувствовать руку хозяина, которому однажды смог довериться. А поскольку чувствительных мест на теле его дракона не так уж и много...

Чарли постепенно увеличивает силу ударов — Снейп вскоре начинает мелко дрожать и все сильнее вздрагивать каждый раз, когда тонкая полоса ремня соприкасается с покрасневшей кожей между ягодиц. Дырка приобретает темно-красный, почти бордовый цвет и выглядит немного припухшей. 

Чарли откладывает ремень в сторону, гладит тяжелые яйца Снейпа — но не прикасается к полувставшему члену. Он наклоняется и облизывает дырку, не пытаясь пропихнуть язык внутрь — этим он займется на следующий день, когда утихнет боль от сегодняшней порки и дырка станет невероятно чувствительной к ласкам... 

Вылизав как следует дырку и этим дав Снейпу небольшую передышку, Чарли снова берется за ремень — но меняет тактику. Время от времени он бьет снизу, иногда попадая по яйцам. Он внимательно следит за тем, чтобы член Снейпа не опадал, регулируя в соответствии с этим силу и направление ударов. Снейп стонет все громче, вертит задницей все интенсивнее, пытаясь то ли избежать этой сладкой пытки, то ли подставить под ремень менее чувствительную часть задницы...

Когда Чарли решает, что пора остановиться и, снова отложив ремень, прижимается щекой к горячей коже, достаточно всего лишь немного приласкать член Снейпа, чтобы тот кончил: бурно и неистово, всхлипывая, рыча и грязно ругаясь. 

Чарли освобождает своего обессиленного и покорного дракона от пут и ошейника, берет его на руки, ласково целует в покрытый испариной лоб и укладывает в кровать.   
Снейп, измученный и удовлетворенный, засыпает почти сразу.

А Чарли неторопливо ласкает себя, любуясь его поротой задницей — и когда кончает, не торопится применять очистительное заклинание: белесые капли семени на темно-красной коже напоминают ему блеск чешуи настоящего дракона. 

Он обнимает его — Снейпа, свое сокровище, своего личного дракона.

Рука непроизвольно тянется к поротой заднице, ласково поглаживает ее — но не больше. Все остальное будет позже. Он еще возьмет свое.

Со Снейпом приходится быть бесконечно терпеливым.

Как и с любым драконом.


End file.
